As Exchange Students
by mylifeismine
Summary: Gabriella left Albuquerque with a baby and went to Toronto with her mother. But her friends are a exchange student to her school. How will that go? R
1. As Exchange Students

Gabriella had gotten pregnant with Troy's baby, she told her mom, and fortunately her mother's job had been transfered to Toronto (using Toronto since I live there, and know more about it). So Gabi left the gang with no answers, not telling that she had been pregnant with Troy's baby, or why she had to leave all of a sudden.

"Mom, who's this? It looks just like me," Troy Jr. said pointing to a picture that was in a box at her house. (I dunno how Gabi would afford a house, so this house is just one leveled, like those rented houses.)

"That—That's your dad," Gabi said slowly to her four year old.

"Hehe, he looks just like me!" Troy said.

Gabi looked at her son, true Troy was just like a clone of his father, but to bad his father had no clue whatsoever that he had a son. Gabi turned away as she remembered the ski lodge, the decalthon, Troy's basketball game, and all those memories. Moving away, and not telling any or her friends was something that was hard for her, but it was for her child. Gabi smiled as Troy picked up a basketball and scored it into his mini basketball stand that was stuck on his room door. Troy was just like his father, basketball, looks, everything.

"Time for bed, Jr." Gabi said catching the basketball that was in mid-air.

"One more shoot," Troy said snatching the basketball out of his mother's hand, then scoring a basket, and leaving for bed.

* * *

"I'm an exchange student!" Taylor sreamed with happiness.

"Relax Tay, we all are, well I'm not sure about Troy, but the rest of us are," Chad said including Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, and Ryan. After the Three way day, Sharpay and Ryan began to join their group.

Troy grunted tearing the envelope that had dropped out of his locker. "Same here," Troy said. Gabi had left over four years ago, but that didn't mean he still didnt have feelings for her. He dated other girls, but none of them were like Gabi.

"We're leaving next week!Cool!" Taylor said with excitement.

* * *

Gabi picked up the school newspaper that came out every Monday.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Gabi's new best friend Cheryl shouted across the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Cheryl," Gabi said starting to read the school newspaper headline.

_Exchange Grade 11 students from East High High School._

_Albatra Public School has been happy to have exchange students from East High High School. The following names are the new students: Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Jason Matthews, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, and Kelsi Peters. They will... **A/N I made up Jason and Kelsi's last name, since I dunno their real ones, let me know if you know their real last names on the movie.**_

"Oh my god," Gabi mutters, dropping the newspaper.

"Uh, Gabi?" Cheryl saids waving her hands fantically in front of Gabi's face.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening..." Gabi repeats over and over to herself.

Cheryl starts to shake Gabi.

"What is wrong?" Cheryl asks.

"Huh?" Gabi saids snapping back to reality.

"You read the newspaper, then spaced out," Cheryl told her friend.

Gabi glanced at the newspaper headline just to make sure she wasnt imagining it, but when she saw the same headline she picked up the newspaper, and ran to homeroon leaving Cheryl standing there.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?Should I continue?R&R**


	2. Total Opposites

**Previously**

_"This can't be happening, this can't be happening..." Gabi repeated over and over to herself._

_Cheryl starts to shake Gabi._

_"What is wrong?" Cheryl asks._

_"Huh?" Gabi saids snapping back to reality._

_"You read the newspaper, then spaced out," Cheryl told her friend._

_Gabi glanced at the newspaper headline just to make sure she wasnt imagining it, but when she saw the same headline she picked up the newspaper, and ran to homeroon leaving Cheryl standing there. _

_

* * *

_

After School

_Gabi's POV (Point of View)_

"I saw this cute blonde brunette guy, he was soooo cute. I think he's one of those exchange students. Troy Bolton, we talked in English class," Cheryl said.

I sighed.

**If Cheryl keeps talking about Troy, I'm gonna scream. Okay, so you cant fully blame it all on Cheryl, I mean I didnt tell her about my past except that I had a son. I was glad Cheryl knew one thing, it helped a lot. I just hope that she won't question why I named him Troy Jr. if you know what I mean. Even though me and Cheryl are totally opposites, we're still great friends.**

_End of Gabi's POV_

* * *

Tuesday-Albatrea High

Homeroom

"Hey,"Cheryl said slipping into a seat beside Gabi.

"Hey," Gabi muttered behind the book she was reading.

Troy came in a few seconds before the bell rang, saw a seat besid ethe book girl, and sat down. But as soon as Gabi saw who had eat beside her, she got up with her stuff and sat at the other side of the room. Cheryl and Troy looked at her, and Cheryl thought that Gabi probably moved from the sunlight, and Troy just let it slide since he didn't know her...or so he thought anyways.

Math class

**Wut up?**

_Nuttin', y?_

**Mayb cuz any1 would die to sit beside Troy Bolton?**

_He's just a guy..._

**Not just any guy, gurl! The coolest, hottest basketball guy!**

_Whatever. y dont u ask him out? u guyz r alreadi fwendz_

**Eh, puh-leez. Two things. One, guys ask the girl. Two, hel-lo!cliques!**

...But u guyz r in the same cliques

**Not realli**

_Uh, just a reminder...ur a party-girl, he's a basketball dude. Match. _

**Oh, well... newayz, i invited Troy and his fwendz to eat at our table at lunch Um, I have some research thin to do at lunch**

_Awwwwwwww, fine. next time. Yeah, see you after lunch_

**Lates:)**

Bell rings. Gabi stuffs the note into her back jean pocket.

**A/N bolded was Cheryl, italic was Gabi**

Lunch

Cheryl is talking with Troy and the gang

"Are you guys busy Saturday afternoon?" Cheryl asked them.

"Well we were thinking of going to see a movie..." Sharpay said.

"How about breakfast time?" Cheryl asked.

"Nothing yet, why?" Taylor asked slightly confused.

"I was just wondering. I want you guys to meet a friend of mine," Cheryl told thme.

"Oh okay, sure. Where?" Taylor asked.

"Um, how about ten in the morning at the...Breakfast Cafe?" Cheryl told them

**a/n Breakfast Cafe! Weird, but since you guys wanted another post, had to type fast.**

"Sure," the gang said.

"Me and Troy have some research project to do, talk to you guys later," Chad said getting up.

"'Kay, see ya," Taylor said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Cheryl, where's the library?" Chad asked.

"Down the south hallway, take a left, then there's a sign that shows the library," Cheryl said eating her lunch.

"Thanks," Chad said before leaving with Troy to the library.

"Woah, this school is huge," Chad said walking in any direction.

"Hey! It's the south hallway, not the north hallway," Troy told Chad pointing to the sign that said South Hallway behind them.

"Right," Chad said going the opposite direction.

"Ancient civilization..." Chad said brushing his index finger again the spine of the books once they were in the library.

"I'll be right back," Troy said going to ask the librarian.

"May I help you, sir?" the librarian asked.

"Do you know where the ancient civilization books are?" Troy asked.

"Over there," she said pointing to a set of shelves.

"Thank you," Troy said before leaving to the set of shelves.

"Where'd you get all those books?" Chad asked when Troy had gotten back with a set of civilization books.

"Over there," Troy said.

Once they had gotten their books, they sat at a table that the girl Troy had titled 'Book girl' was sitting at, since it was the only empty spot the two friends could sit at. But once again, when Gabi saw who had sat at her table, she moved over to another table that only had one more seat. Troy noticed, while Chad was too busy saying, "Wicked!" Troy just thought that it was probably just a coincidence.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!I honestly never thought anyone would ever read this, but I'm happy for all the reviews :D Oh yeah, I've found out that Jason's last name is Cross, and Kelsi's last name is Nelson, thanks to you guys! Keep the reviews coming:)**

**-bridgette**

**I'ld like to thank:**

**ZacEfronLuver**

**jessrory01**

**SunkissedCutie**

**Lily**

**MadiWillow**

**leigh**

**bayxbay**

**x3 Gabriella Montez x3**

**lipshake**

**samkaalexfan**

**JUST.like.KINDERGARTENx3**

**GABS**

**mika**

**Dani808**

**Miss Rockasaur**

**highschoolmusical123456**

**Ashley**

**dancerlittle**

**_Luv ya guys:)-bridge._**


	3. Just my Imagination

**Sincesome of you guys have corrected me about Troy Junior's age...here's the correction.**

**Correction:Junior is three. And if you still disagree, you'll agree as soon as you get to the post that explains all this, just be patient.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

_"Where'd you get all those books?" Chad asked when Troy had gotten back with a set of civilization books._

_"Over there," Troy said. _

_Once they had gotten their books, they sat at a table that the girl Troy had titled 'Book girl' was sitting at, since it was the only empty spot the two friends could sit at. But once again, when Gabi saw who had sat at her table, she moved over to another table that only had one more seat. Troy noticed, while Chad was too busy saying, "Wicked!" Troy just thought that it was probably just a coincidence._

**

* * *

Wednesday-Albatra High**

"Good morning students," Mrs.Capro said to her homeroom class.

"Good morning, Mrs.Capro," her students replied.

"There will be basketball tryouts in the gymnasium at 4:30pm today, and cheerleading tryouts tomorrow at 4:30pm. Results will be posted at the message board by the main hallway this Friday. Scholastic decathlon sign-ups start Monday 'til Wednesday, along with chess club, and all the other clubs listed on the extra activity page inside your school-given agenda/day planner," Mrs.Capro informed her students.

By the time homeroom had finished, everyone had started talking with their friends about what they were gonna join.

"I was thinking of joining the decathlon," Gabriella told Cheryl as they walked out of homeroom.

"Good choice, your smart enough," Cheryl told her.

"What are you gonna join?" Gabriella asked.

"I dont really know..." Cheryl said spinning her locker combo.

"You could join cheerleading," Gabi suggested spinning her locker combo too.

"I dont know..." Cheryl said slowly.

"Why not?" Gabi asked, even though Gabi didnt really favour cheerleaders, she still wanted her best friend to join something, and cheerleading fitted her style. Shopping, partying, and all those stuff cheerleaders did.

"I mean, cheerleaders aren't the nicest people, and anyways, why be a cheerleader when I can get into any party I want already?" Cheryl said putting on lip gloss.

**A/N No offense to cheerleaders, I think cheerleaders are cool, but Cheryl just doesn't like 'em.**

"Well, you should get an extra activity," Gabi said taking her books out.

"Any other activites other than cheerleading?" Cheryl asked taking her books out of her locker.

"Well, there's chess club..." Gabi said shutting her locker.

"Ew, never in a million years," Cheryl said shutting her locker as well.

"Okay, the decathlon team..." Gabi continued suggesting.

"That's more your type, not mine," Cheryl said.

"I dunno...school newspaper?" Gabi said walking down the hallway to class.

"Eh, probably not," Cheryl said.

"I give up, what's wrong with cheerleading anyways?" Gabi said.

"You dont get to dress normal, you critisize everyone person, and I just don't like cheering, I mean it's great team spirit, but I'm not that into it," Cheryl explained before they split for their next class.

"As Shakesphere wrote...," Cheryl's English teacher taught, Cheryl got out her cellphone and text messaged Gabi:

_i think ive got an extra activity, not my type, but its still an activity. _

Gabi's cellphone vibrated in her pocket, she read Cheryl's email and texted back, _good 4 u, tell me at free period, having chemistry._

Free Period

"So what activity did you decide to join or tryout for?" Gabi asked joining her friend in the west hallway.

"I'll tell you at the library, it's kinda embaressing out in the public," Cheryl said.

"I thought about it, and decided why not a newspaper column?" Cheryl whispered to Gabi in the library.

"What!" Gabi exclaimed never in a million years would guess that her partying friend would go for the school newspaper.

"What?" Cheryl said frowning that her friend was not on her side.

"Never mind, why the school newspaper?"Gabi asked.

"Well, I could write a party or fashion coloumn, or something like that," Cheryl explained.

"Mm hmmmmm," Gabi said nodding her head.

"It's better than being a cheerleader..." Cheryl resoned.

"I guess," Gabi said before starting her homework.

4:30

"C'mon, Chad! Basketball tryouts," Troy shouted.

"Coming!" Chad said running down to the gym.

The coach gave out instructions of how the tryouts would go, and the tryouts started.

"Next. Names?" the Coach said repeating the same phrase he had said a dozen times ago.

"Uh, Troy Bolton." Troy answer.

Troy grabbed a basketball and him and his partner did drills. Troy got every shot he shot, and blocked every pass his partner did, as the school coach looked in awe.

"Uhhhh, next. Names?" the Coach asked once again.

"Chad Danforth," Chad said, and he did the same drills that Troy did.

And the same happened wih Jason and Zeke, but they missed one or two shots.

5:00

"Hey, Chad. I'm going to the gym to practise, and leave you two love birds alone," Troy told his best friend who was making out with Taylor.

"Yeah, whatever," Chad said in between kisses with Taylor before Troy left.

Troy headed down to the gym, he heard someone there playing with a basketball. He opened the door, and once again saw the same girl who disappeared everytime he sat near her.

"Hi," Troy said across the gym.

The girl turned around, looked at him, and once again ran off leaving the basketball that was in mid-air to reach the hoop.

'That person looks familiar...' Troy thought as he went to pick up the basketball that was under the hoop. 'Probably just my imagination,' Troy said to himself shooting a basket.

* * *

**Since I am in such a good mood today, I'll give you guysanother post. Enjoy, and dont forget to review :)**

**-bee.**


	4. Face to face

**Previously**

_Troy headed down to the gym, he heard someone there playing with a basketball. He opened the door, and once again saw the same girl who disappeared everytime he sat near her. _

_"Hi," Troy said across the gym. _

___The girl turned around, looked at him, and once again ran off leaving the basketball that was in mid-air to reach the hoop._

_'That face looks familiar...' Troy thought as he went to pick up the basketball that was under the hoop. 'Probably just my imagination,' Troy said to himself shooting a basket.

* * *

_

**Thursday-Albatra High**

"I was thinking of writing a column just for fun to see if I should join the school newspaper," Cheryl suggested.

"That's a good idea," Gabi agreed.

"Thought so," Cheryl said.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tryout for cheerleading?" Gabi asked.

"For the last time, Gabi! No, and I'm not gonna change my mind," Cheryl said.

"I was just wondering," Gabi said before going to the computer lab.

"'Kay, see you later," Cheryl said.

_Troy's POV_

I can't seem to get that face out of my head. I know that girl! I couldn't sleep last night, cause I couldnt get that face out of my head, if I could only see her full face, I would know. Anyways, I wasoff to the computer lab. When I got to the computer lab, I saw the girl again, and I sat at the computer beside her, but before I could even sit down, she had gone to some other computer. All I know is that something fishy is going around here. I'm glad I had gone to the gym **after** the tryouts, or else I would have missed every shot. I hope I get on the team.

_End of Troy's POV_

_Gabi's POV_

I know Troy's going to find out soon, but please not at school, not where the gang could find out. If they find out at school, they will freak, or possibly be happy, but once they see Jr. they will freak for sure. I'm not sure how long the secret will hold off, and I know I'm getting suspicious, like everytime Troy is near me or something I move, but it's for my own sake, so when the time is near, oh well.

_End of Gabi's POV_

Friday-Albatra High

"Here, take a look," Cheryl thrusted a notebook to Gabi to read.

"Can I read it at lunch or free period?" Gabi said.

"And why...?" Cheryl said suspiciously.

"I wanna finish this book," Gabi said taking a book out of her bag.

"Fine, whatever," Cheryl rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," Gabi thanked.

"I'm gonna see who got on the squad," Cheryl told Gabi .

"And why?" Gabi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just to see who I should avoid," Cheryl said.

"Okay, see you in class," Gabi said as Cheryl turned to leave.

* * *

"Come on, Troy!" Chad said impatiently. 

"Relax , Chad. The results will stay up on the board," Troy said walking to the board.

"Hmmmm...aha! I got in!" Chad exclaimed.

"Jason...Zeke...you made the team," Troy told his friends.

"How about you?" Zeke asked.

"Yep, me too," Troy said.

Math class

**Guess who made it into the team.**

_Melissa, Kathy, Elizabeth, Jessica, and all those ppl_

**No! I meant the basketball team**

_Right, um, Troy Bolton?_

**Ding Ding Ding. Correct! How'd you guess.**

_Isnt it kinda obvious?_

**Eh, no, not really.**

_u always talk about him_

**Not always**

_Puh-leez, its always Troy this, Troy that. Get with the program!_

**Whatever, I'm gonna start my math homework.**

_Ur kiding me, u hate math_

**I know, but oh well.**

_lol_

**ttyl**

_ttyl_

**_a/n Once again, bolded was Cheryl and italic was Gabi_**

Lunch

"Hey, I told some friends to meet us at the Breakfast Care tomorrow morning," Cheryl said.

"Sure. Time?" Gabi asked.

"Ten," Cheryl answered.

"'Kay. Where's Troy?" Gabi asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"At the popular or jock table probably," Cheryl said jerking her head towards where Troy was sitting at.

"Uh huh," Gabi said.

* * *

Saturday-Breakfast Cafe

"Hey! Over here," Cheryl shouted at Gabi as she entered the cafe.

"Hey, Cheryl," Gabi said walking to the counter that Cheryl was at.

"I'll be right back, gotta go to the washroom," Cheryl said before leaving.

* * *

"There's this girl that where ever I went, she left," Troy told the gang as they were going to the cafe.

"Hey, you're the Wildcat Basketball Team Star," Chad said slapping Troy against the back.

"But she looks familiar, I just don't remember her," Troy said.

"Oh well," Chad said.

"I've been thinking, wouldnt it be funny if we met Gabriella here, I mean she could have moved anywhere, bu----" Kelsi thought out loud once they had entered the cafe.

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed finally realizing that it had been Gabi who had been avoiding him.

When hearing her name being called, Gabi turned around, just to find herself face-to-face with the gang...

* * *

**Cliffhanger!hehe, I'm evil!...lol. Review! Hope you enjoyed the extra:P**


	5. A Troy JUNIOR!

**_Previously_**

_"I've been thinking, wouldnt it be funny if we met Gabriella here, I mean she could have moved anywhere, bu----" Kelsi thought out loud once they had entered the cafe. _

_"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed finally realizing that it had been Gabi who had been avoiding him. _

_When hearing her name being called, Gabi turned around, just to find herself face to face with the gang. _

* * *

Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, and Taylor's mouth all dropped.

As if on cue, Cheryl came back from the washroom.

"Hey, guys! I'd like you guys to meet---" Cheryl started.

"I'll see you later," Gabi muttered to Cheryl before running out of the cafe.

"It was Gabi who had been avoiding me at school," Troy said.

"Well, what are you doing stand there? Go get your girl!" Chad told him before Troy ran off to find Gabi.

"You guys know each other?" Cheryl asked confused.

"Eh, Long story," Taylor said.

* * *

"Gabi!" Troy shouted down the road that he was running down. 

'Man, she's fast!' Troy thought, running as fast as he could.

He cause a glimpse of her as she ran into someone's house.

He knocked at the door breathlessly, and was half surprised to find himself face to face with Ms. Montez.

"Hi, Ms.Montez," Troy said breathlessly.

"Oh, hi, Troy!" Ms.Montez said surprised.

"Grandma, can I have another cookie?" Troy Junior asked running to his Grandma with a milk mustach on his face, holding a basketball in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other.

Troy's mouth dropped slightly remembering that Gabi was an only child to Ms.Montez.

"Okay, you wait here," Ms.Montez said to Junior, then turning to Troy asked,"Can you watch him for a minute?"

"Um, sure," Troy said still in shock.

"Hi," Troy Junior said shyly.

"Um, hi. What's your name," Troy said trying to be polite.

"Troy Junior," Junior said proudly.

This time, Troy's mouth dropped funlly.

"Um, hey, Ms.Montez. I'll come back next time," Troy said from the shock of the kid's name as Ms.Montez came back to the door.

"Are you sure?" Ms.Montez asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you gusy later," Troy said before running back to the cafe.

"Gabi has a kid!" Troy shouted once he had entered the cafe. Customers turned around and gave him looks, but Troy was in too much shock to notice it. Taylor spit out her drink, Kelsi dropped her pen, and so did Zeke, who was writing a recipe, Sharpay's mouth dropped, Chad and Jason stopped tossing the napkin dispenser, but Cheryl had no reaction.

"What?" Taylor said quietly.

"She has a kid," Troy repeated.

By that time, everyone had recovered from their shock.

"And I think it's my kid," Troy said.

"And why do you think that?" Chad asked slowly.

"You know how you name your kid Junior, it's usually after the father, or the kid's grandfather, right?" Troy said.

"Right," Chad said.

"Well, unless Gabi's dad is called Troy...then yeah, I'm the father," Troy told them.

"So Troy Junior?" Chad said.

"A Troy Junior?" Taylor cried.

"Well, yeah. Unless the kid doesnt know his own name," Troy said.

"Well that explains her leaving," Chad said.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us," Taylor said quietly.

"Well it does kind of make sense," Sharpay said slowly.

"Yeah," agreed Kelsi.

"I mean, she got pregnant, didn't want anyone to know, and left," Sharpay explained.

"You should talk to her. You know, just to make sure who's the father," Zeke suggested.

"I think we all shoud," Taylor said then receiving funny looks, "Not for that reason...Just to tell her that we'll always be there for her, always," Taylor finished.

Everyone agreed.

"You guys still going to the movies?" Cheryl spoke up.

"Eh, no, I need to let this information to sink in," Troy said with everyone agreeing.

* * *

**Nothing much to sayy...thanks for the reviews!R&R -bee**


	6. Confession

_**Previously**_

_"Gabi has a kid!" Troy shouted once he had entered the cafe. Customers turned around and gave him looks, but Troy was in too much shock to notice it. Taylor spit out her drink, Kelsi dropped her pen, and so did Zeke, who was writing a recipe, Sharpay's mouth dropped, Chad and Jason stopped tossing the napkin dispenser, but Cheryl had no reaction._

_"What?" Taylor said quietly._

_"She has a kid," Troy repeated._

_By that time, everyone had recovered from their shock._

_"His name is Troy Jr.," Troy told them._

_"Well that explains her leaving," Chad said._

_"I mean, she got pregnant, didn't want anyone to know, and left," Sharpay explained._

_"You should talk to her. You know, just to make sure who's the father," Zeke suggested._

_"I think we all shoud," Taylor said then receiving funny looks, "Not for that reason...Just to tell her that we'll always be there for her, always," Taylor finished._

_Everyone agreed._

_""Eh, no, I need to let this information to sink in," Troy said with everyone agreeing.

* * *

_

**Sunday**

"Hello?"Gabi said picking up the phone.

"Hey, it's Tr---," Troy started before Gabi slamed the phone down.

_Phone rings._

"Would you quit calling me!" Gabi screamed into the phone.

"Eh, bad time?" Cheryl said taked back.

"Oh, it's you, sorry. Thought you were someone else," Gabi said.

"Like Troy?" Cheryl said smirking.

"Kinda," Gabi said with a nervous chuckle.

"Can I come over with---" Cheryl started.

"No!" Gabi shouted jumping to conclusions.

"---Billy," Cheryl finished.

"Oh, sure," Gabi said sheepishly.

"See you in a few,"Cheryl said leaving to get her adoptive brother.

"Mommy, I'm bored," Troy Jr. said.

"Well, Billy's coming over," Gabi told him.

"Really!" Troy said excitedly.

"Yep," Gabi said with a smile.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Cheryl asked when she came over with Billy.

"I dunno," Gabi said turning on the t.v.

Cheryl turned off the t.v and suggested, "How about you and Troy."

Gabi frowned.

"Hey, doesn't you best friend get to know," Cheryl said with a puppy-dog face.

Gabi sighed and got out a photo album in the hallwaycloset, and dropped the album on Cheryl's lap.

"Awwwww, you guys look so cute," Cheryl coed at the cover photo which was of her and Troy sitting together at the swing.

As Cheryl asked about all the photos, the ski lodge, the singing, and all those events, Gabi explained what ahppened.

"You know you're gonna have to talk to him, right?" Cheryl asked closing the album.

I sighed and said, "I know"

_Gabi's POV_

I've always dreaded that this day would come for them to find out. It's always been in my dreams, which I always wake up from. But this time, I know it's not a dream.

_End of Gabi's POV_

**Monday-Albatra High**

_Cheryl's POV_

I can tell Gabi's fear fo school today. She's avoided every person from East High High school. She sat across the room, missed lunch, and has pratically lived in the girl's washroom. I saw her slip a letter into Troy's locker, slowly, but it fell in before she could stop it. When I was walking to class, I saw Troy pick up the letter, read it, then smile. At least some one's happy around here. I've also been avoiding Troy too, just so that my big mouth won't tell Gabi's secret.

_End of Cheryl's POV_

"Hey, Chad," Troy said to Chad.

"Hey," Chad said.

"Look what fell in my locker," Troy said tossing the note to Chad.

"What fell in your locker?" Taylor asked coming behind the guys with the rest of the girls.

Troy pointed at the note Chad was unfolding.

_-Troy,_

_Meet me at 101 Pacific Way at 4 today, you can bring the others_

_-Gabi_

"We are so going," Taylor said.

**Bell rings.**

Gabi's Place, 101 Pacific Way

**Ding Dong**

Troy Jr. was dribbling a basketball, while Gabi went to open the door.

After everyone in the gang, and Cheryl entered, everything was silent, except for Jr.'s basketball dribbles.

Chad finally broke the ice, "So..."

Taylor smacked his head, and glarred at him.

"Mrs.Flinshaw says no hitting people," Troy Jr. spoke up.

"Uh, right," Taylor said with Chad grinning.

Gabi took a deep breath and asked, "What do you guys wanna know?"

Nine questions were fired all at once, which didn't really surprise Gabi.

"Kelsi, shoot." Gabi said.

"Why'd you leave," Kelsi asked.

"Take a guess," Gabi said jerking her head to Troy Junior who was now sitting beside her.

"But you showed us the stick and every time it said negitive," Sharpay said.

"They were," Gabi said.

"But then if you left because of Troy...Junior, but the stick was negitive...what's that suppose to mean?" Jason thought out loud.

"The stick was negitive, but you know how I kept on going to the washroom every while or so, and how I was always getting hungrier? My mom finally brought me to a clinic, and remember when I dropped my cellphone at lunch? Yeah, about that, the clinic had called telling me that it was positive for like five months already. Since you know, those pregnancy test are only like 99.8 true. When I got home that day, I didn't tell my mom, and she said that her job was being transferred again, so we had to move. I didn't tell you guys, cause I know you guys would get all teary-eyed. Right before we had to leave, my mother remembered about the pregnancy test, she asked me if I got a call, and I said no, so she called the clinic, and found out that I was positive. So yeah, I found out when I was already like five months," Gabi admitted.

"Woah," Taylor said.

"How'd you guys meet?" Cheryl asked confused.

"Oh right, you werent there," Gabriella said with a laugh.

The gang each told a part of the story, with Troy and Gabi starting abou tthe ski lodge.

"Does that mean I'm the father?" Troy asked slowly.

Gabi turned away from the group and looked at Troy Jr. before saying, "Yeah, you are."

Taylor laughed, "Troy's a father, could have never believed it."

Gabi placed Troy Jr. on her lap with a sigh, and said, "Troy, this is your father."

"Aren't you the person who was at Grandma's house?" Jr. asked eyeing his father weird.

Gabi looked at Troy.

"Uh, yeah, that was me," Troy said.

"Okay, do you play basketball," Junior asked spinning the basketball on his fingertip.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Troy said.

"Okay, let's play in the backyard," Junior said.

Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Troy followed Troy Jr. as he led the way to the backyard.

"How do you feel about Troy being your kid, Troy?" Chad asked with a laugh.

"He doesnt really look like me," Troy said.

"Pft, you guys look exactly alike," Zeke snorted.

"Not really," Troy said.

"Come on, slow pokes!" Junior shouted.

* * *

**Epilogue coming up next!Review!**

**-bridgette**


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue **_

"Remember when we saw you in Toronto?" Troy asked that summer. Gabriella and her mom had just tranferred back to New Mexico yesterday. She was promised that that was her last transfer.

"Yeah, I remember," Gabriella said thinking back.

"I thought you were like a freak," Troy said.

"Ouch," Gabi said.

"Not for that reason, I mean everywhere I went, you would disappear," Troy said.

"I guess," Gabi admitted.

The couple were watching Troy Jr. shoot hoops outside.

"If you ask Chad, he'll tell you that my grades dropped when you left," Troy admitted.

"Awww..." Gabriella said kissing him on the lips.

They started to make out until a basketball hit them on the heads.

"Oops," Junior said running to get his basketball back.

"Here buddy," Troy said handing him his basketball.

But instead, Junior hopped on to the swing, and sqimmered into the space between Gabriella and Troy.

"Guess what Mrs.Kizel told me," Junior said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"She said that I should play in the NBA," Junior said proudly.

Troy laughed and ruffled his son's hair and said,"You would make a very good player and playmaker."

**So there it is, the last part...but dont worry, I just posted up the sequel, so check it out. It's called "Nothing's Going Right." Don't forget to read my other fan-fictions! (Added two more, including the seq.)**

**-bridgette**


End file.
